


Fallen Snow

by Hannah_Writes



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is out on his own when an enemy captures him with a grudge against Thranduil, will Legolas be saved in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Snow

 

 

  Snow had fallen the night before, leaving the earth still and new, it was quite for all the animals had hidden away for the winter, now that did not mean it could stop everyone from venturing out into the cold, Elves were immune to this kind of weather and thus another day. A young elven prince had woken early on in the day not wanting to wake anybody in the house, his father did not approve of him going off on his own, for he thought it to be to dangerous especially because of who he was. Legolas loved his father more than anything but sometimes he felt smothered by him,

  " _Arith..."_ Legolas whispered as he made his way into the stables, his horse made a small noise as if she knew what Legolas was up to,

  "Are you ready, my girl?" He gently pet her neck while looking into her eyes, Arith gave a small nod and Legolas took that as a yes, he quickly climbed up and off they went, it was so gentle and still outside, not a noise was heard, it brought Legolas peace, he always loved when it was like this, much easier for him to think. As they were walking down the path, well he hoped he was on the path anyways, something felt off to him and for once he did not have his weapons with him, he looked around not wanting to make any sound when not even two minutes later something flew from the sky and hit his shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground, ripped from his saddle. It was an arrow and from the pain he was experiencing, it was poisoned, he forgot about his pain for only a moment, 

  "Who's there?" He shouted, his position was compromised anyways, why be careful, "Show yourself!" a noise was heard off to the right and a tall man came out from behind a tree, he also happened to notice that this man was not alone but was with a group of about five or six other men,

  "Ah! Look what we caught men, an Elf all by himself, how foolish..." The man knelt down beside Legolas and lifted his chin up, forcing Legolas to look up into his eyes, "My name's Eril, thought you should know the name of the man who's going to kill you..." Eril smirked,

 "What do you want?" Legolas asked, glaring up at him, in the next moment Legolas's head whipped to the side, the impact of Eril's hit was enough to stun him for only a moment,

 "First off I will not have a disgusting creature like you look at me like that," He paused, taking hold of Legolas's hair and forcing his head back, "Second off, I will not let the _prince_ demand or ask questions while he's my prisoner..." Legolas looked shocked, _how did he know who I was?_ Eril laughed, 

  "You look surprised that I know you, well I knew your father, he and I were great friends back in the day, that is until he got my son killed, I never forgave him and now I can take his son away from him, he doesn't deserve you...." Eril said before standing up, 

  "Get him up! Bind his hands and keep him quiet! We're still in his forest..." Eril said and watched as Legolas struggled against his men, finally he was tied up and gagged, "Move out!" Eril yelled and Legolas stumbled behind as someone pulled the rope that was attached to his tied hands, 

  _Father, I'm sorry...._  
  
  
  


* * *

 _I know, I know, short first chapter! But I promise the rest will be longer!_ \\(^-^)/


End file.
